


无名者的故事

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Smut, Sorry for NYC, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 米右没有姓名的他们，一段没有太多交集的记录。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	无名者的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 1.站街，路人，性质恶劣。  
> 2.性格扭曲，扭曲至OOC。  
> 3.作者成年了。  
> 4.我对角色没有恶意。  
> 5.我真心认为如果不能接受就别看了。  
> 6.他们都是普通人。  
> 7.肮脏，有不合法的暗示。  
> 8.我不推荐甜食爱好者。  
> 9.剧情俗套。  
> 10.我凑完字了。

———————————————————————

四十六街区那里，有一个陌生的男孩子，每天傍晚都靠在阴暗的小巷角落，数着路过的稀疏人流。

而那个角落刚好就在他斜对面的楼下，每次透过凝着冷雾的老旧玻璃都能很清楚地看到那个男孩。

裹着磨损得已经褪色的外套，一头在老旧路灯泛黄的灯光下也闪着耀眼流光的金发，正是因为如此，他才得以注意到他。

在他来的第一天就注意到了。

流浪吗？又或者只是单纯的离家出走？

本来他是这么猜测的。毕竟在纽约这座纸醉金迷腐朽又新生的双面城市，什么匪夷所思的人间苦乐都能见到，这个男孩也不过是繁华时代背景墙上的一块涂料罢了，或者，可能更像是无意中溅在墙面上一抹泥点。

他也是其中一员，落魄到这片边缘黑人聚集区的廉价租房中。怨不了其他人，他其实想回国，但又不想面对家人宽慰又温柔的眼神，正因为她们根本不会去责骂他，所以他更不想回家了，就如同囚徒，被自我放逐在这一隅四方的房间里，靠着给不光彩的小网站写代码维系最基本的生活。

握着瓷杯，蒸腾起白色的水雾，微烫的温度从指间传来，已经没有多余的闲钱去购买咖啡了，酒就别提了，他早就发誓不再碰任何酒精了，即使是伏特加。在这个没有活计的傍晚，吹开遮眼的雾气，他无所事事地望向窗外，看着巷口那个晃晃悠悠的男孩。

看不清男孩的脸，直觉下应该是不到二十岁的样子，带着过时又土气的厚重眼镜，在老路灯笼罩出的那一圈光环内来回踱步，步伐有些明显的失稳和不协调，抱着胳膊来回摩擦，口中呼出的热气刚形成团就在冷风中马上被吹散。

今晚的纽约带着早春刺骨料峭的寒意。

外出的行人也基本没有，毕竟这片区域可没有富裕到有请得起安保的钱，谁也不想用自己的生命开玩笑。

男孩在夜风中瑟瑟发抖了半个小时，他就看了半个小时。

杯中的水已经凉透。

他放下杯子，合上了浸透灰尘的窗帘，尘埃飞扬间也遮住了那个莫名的男孩，还有远处不夜的绚烂纽约。

该睡了，明天他还得做工作。

至少需要能买得起咖啡的钱。

———————————————————————

今天的工作完成的很顺利，一个高难度的漏洞修补，但以他的技术，只能说是大材小用。对方也很满意，马上爽快地打了钱，现在有足够的钱去购买一份他最喜欢牌子的咖啡。

从商店回来的路上，走过巷口那顶路灯，出于未知的好奇心，他不由得向巷内瞥了一眼，无人。只有满地堆积的垃圾，以及墙上曾经色彩斑斓的凌乱涂鸦，被扯下泛黑卷缩的半截广告。不过是这个城市最普通不过的一节短巷。

没有什么特别的。

他抱着来之不易的咖啡离开了。

回到狭小的住处，把咖啡摆在桌子上，开始着手准备晚餐。他还保有些程序化的强迫症，讨厌无规矩的摆放，这个房间虽然小又脏难以清洁，但好歹被他整理得算得上井然有序。

特价拿下的饺子被他煮的稀巴烂，在不算亮堂的灯下吃完了今天的晚餐。

擦洗餐具时，发现外面已经漆黑一片，那股奇怪的想法又浮在眼前。抬头发现一方角落结上了一个小小的蛛网。

那个男孩今天会来吗？

不是他在意，只是有点好奇，这是人之常情。

擦干净盘子，按部就班地放回原位。打开今天收获的咖啡，浓郁的苦香飘散开，按着以前的习惯给自己磨好一杯，坐回了昨天的位置，缓缓地拉开窗帘。

那个男孩果然还在那里，不过这次，多了一个人，普通的低产阶级外表，年过中年的男人扯着男孩的手臂，缩头缩脑地对他说着什么，男孩只是点了点头。

然后就解开了外套，放在一边。

哦，原来他是那种人。称不上惊讶，抿上一口咖啡，过去熟悉的味道在口腔里回荡。

男人像是嫌弃男孩动作过于磨叽，直接把对方扯入怀中，毛手毛脚地就开始咬上男孩的嘴唇，手直接摸进衬衫。

像只发情的公猪。他对此点评。

男孩也不动，更没有配合，就任由男人上下其手，看起来完全不像出来卖的，仿佛这是一场发生在街角的单方面强暴。

裤子被褪下，堆积在脚边，纠正一下，虽然他之前说那是一个男孩，实际上少年可能更合适，但他潜意识地不想换。明显出于青春期的身体，抽条得又高又挺，比那个男人都高出半头，被掐着跪下，露出的屁股和大腿泛着不自然的白，在泛黄的灯下，白的晃眼。

像一具冰冷的尸体。

也不是没见过这类人，但还是第一次看到现场，比他认为的还要令人作呕。

从他的角度只能看见男人疯狂扭动的肥皱屁股和半截男孩被撞得来回晃动的金发，还是一如既往地耀眼，即使在这样昏暗的夜晚，一出无声的默剧。

他的咖啡冷掉了，换在以前他一定会直接倒掉，现在嘛，只能强忍着喝完了，都怪今天看到了恶心的东西，让他最喜欢的咖啡都变了味。

又苦又涩。

合上窗帘，把空掉的脏杯子扔进水槽，明天再洗吧，今晚还是睡了吧。

———————————————————————

是梦，他清楚，这是梦。

但他看不太真切，周围的一切都被笼在朦胧的雾气中。

有什么东西的手，拉下了他的睡裤，摸上了他尚还沉睡的下身。那双手带着略高的体温，让他逸出一声叹息。

对方听见了，发出一声刺耳的笑声，沙哑又透着寒气。

你应该醒来。他冷静地对自己说。

然后就被那双手撩拨起的情欲拖拽着下坠。没有什么娴熟的技巧，只是单纯地上下撸动，不时地划过双球，却莫名地刺激他勃起，温暖的掌心裹着他的欲望，坚硬的指甲偶尔刺入他的铃口。他感到绵软的混沌中全身的血液都汇入下半身。

在完全唤醒之后，那双手却离开了。他略有些不满，可是沉重灌铅的四肢根本无法自由行动。但也没让他等太久。

那人的手扶着他还没消失殆尽的腹肌，压力使他感到沉重，张口想说什么。他的分身就被缓缓含入一个湿热又柔软的地方。

他想他知道那是什么。在重力的作用下，一入到底。整根都被高热又滑腻的软肉环绕，触感真实到他仿佛不是在做梦。

对方一声不吭，除了最开始的那声笑，耳边回荡的只有他自己的喘息和肉体碰撞的淫靡水声。

坐到底后，那人便开始上下移动，把他的分身吞进吞出，次次都退到只留有头部卡在里面的程度，再一气直接坐下。对方在这方面的技巧倒是熟稔，每当他插入时，都配合着缩紧下身的肉穴，带给他天堂般极致的快感。

因为禁欲太久，他没能坚持多久，就达到了高潮。眼前的混沌却因为这次释放而消散了，他眯着双眼，看向身上那个人。

金发，熟悉又耀眼的金发。

脸部笼罩着浓厚深邃的黑暗，眼睛的位置架着一副土气的学生眼镜。

他猛地从梦中惊醒。

转头看向闹钟，鲜红无机制的荧光数字跳动着“05：07”，窗外的天已经是蒙蒙亮。

他伸手按住突突跳动的太阳穴，然后敏锐地感觉到内裤里传来意外的湿感。

啧。

没管那么多，他忍着不适拉开窗帘，斜对面那一角暗巷已经恢复了无人的状态，包括连昨晚的痕迹都没留下丝毫，老路灯沉默不语地站在那里。

甚至垃圾都没有增多。

他又合上了窗帘。

得先把裤子洗了。

———————————————————————

当晚，他像被蛊惑般拉开了那扇窗帘，一条小缝，这次没有咖啡，他不想再喝冷掉的液体了。

那个男孩果然还在那里，今晚看来他也是有收获的一晚。这次的嫖客明显是有点钱的，衣装革履，认得出都价格不菲，虽然他不知道为什么这种人也能被男孩引诱。

在他看来，不过是个普通的穷学生罢了，除了发色的确很亮眼，但是其他都是减分项吧。放他以前，肯定不屑于和这种人在这种地方做。

突然早上的梦浮上心头，他揉着额角，觉得自己实在是太需要酒精了。

然后下面出事了。

两人之间可能起了什么冲突，西装男子直接上手给了男孩一巴掌，让后者的眼镜被甩飞。男孩下意识就想要跟着去捡，被男子强行拽过手肘硬生生抵在水泥的墙面上。

男孩挣扎着想脱离那个人的禁锢，却又挨上一记沉重的耳光，再补上一次膝撞，隔着玻璃他都感到了用力之大，男孩可能被打得犯晕，低垂着脑袋不再抗拒。

人渣。他皱眉。却冷漠地坐在原地。纽约的生存法则就是不要去管自身之外的任何闲事，他已经吃过苦头了，教训惨痛的苦头。

男子见手中的人不再反抗，便单手开始撕扯对方磨损到泛白的牛仔裤，急草草地撸动了两下自己，就抬着男孩的双腿就硬插了进去。

后者肯定是痛极的，张开口应该是想尖叫，被男子眼疾手快地掐住了脖子，只能痛苦地蜷缩在男子的手臂上。

他看到，男孩有一双漂亮的腿，修长而又笔直，带着些运动练出的流畅肌肉曲线，但又明显有些奇怪的萎缩感，此刻被男子半抱着，在半空中无力地晃荡，没穿袜子的脚趾因痛感亦或是快感紧缩在一起。

在惨烈的性事中男孩恢复了神志，没有管已经在自己身上运动出神的男人，抵着粗糙的石墙，吞下所有的声音，默默地昂首仰望着天空。

他便顺着男孩的目光上移，果然不出他所料，入目是透着惨白人造光的漆黑。这里是纽约，就算是月亮的光辉都比不上曼哈顿彻夜的灯火，而微弱的星辉自然也会被帝国大夏五光十色的霓虹所掩盖。

在这里，怎么可能看到星空呢。

他又看回那个男孩。因为之前眼镜被打飞，这次他得以在老路灯的指引下看清楚对方眼睛的颜色。

是蓝色，极为剔透的蓝，蔚蓝得像他幼时记忆里母国秋季澄净无云的高远苍穹。

在那双眼睛里，他找不到一丝隐忍的苦痛和情欲，只有干净纯粹的蓝。

一时间有些触动。

有这么漂亮一双眼睛的人，为什么会愿意躺在腥臭的阴沟里呢。

他就那样怔怔地盯着那个男孩的眼睛。直到男孩身上的男人完事抽//离，前者失去支撑而直挺挺摔落在肮脏黏腻的水泥地面上，精液混着血色从身下尽数挤压流出。

西装男子整理好自己的衣着，看都没看那个半天都爬不起来的男孩，直接从口袋里随意抽出一把钞票，轻蔑地抛洒下，转身就走。

纸币轻飘飘地顺着晚风坠落，或是落在男孩的发丝间，或挂在衣服上，更多的则是因为恶意而黏在那摊恶心的精液里，滚上赤色。

他看着男孩呆滞了一会，慢慢调整好自己乏力的四肢，开始一张一张地捡起飞散的钞票。也许是因为疼痛导致的晕眩，有的纸币甚至抠了好几次都没能捡起。太远了，他也不是能看清所有的细节。

在裤子上蹭掉精液，捡起所有的钞票后，男孩颤抖地扶着墙壁站起身，拉上裤子扣好。又四处张望，像是在找些什么。

眼镜吧。他知道。

看起来男孩的视力不太好，摸索了好一会才在角落里找到那副老旧的眼镜，大概是今晚唯一幸运的事情了，它没有因为碰撞而损坏。

他看着男孩戴上眼镜，又望了一眼头顶隐匿在城市之下的星空，一瘸一拐地离开了老路灯的笼罩范围，又一瘸一拐地在夜色中离开了他的视线范围。

他一直盯着男孩远去的背影，即使男孩早已不在那里。

突然意识到，上次的咖啡可能不是因为原本的味道而苦涩，而是那个男孩的苦痛使他的咖啡也泛起浓厚的酸涩。

好苦。

———————————————————————

他再也没有做任何关于男孩的梦了，即使他看清了男孩的长相。

也有好些天，他再也没有打开那扇窗帘。

他觉得那是一面镜子，照出这座城市满身鼓胀的脓疱。

那同时也是他自己隐藏之下的恶瘤。

他回归了现有的，平凡的，卑劣的日常。每天还是照常在网页上接些无伤大雅的活，有些时候也会用他的技术辅助一些上不得台面的事情，渐渐维系住了生活，不再像一开始摔进泥潭那样手足无措了。

时间也在重复的枯燥工作中悄然离去，他想他已经可以忘记那个男孩了，毕竟他俩浅薄的单方面联系也就是那一扇窗帘背后的故事。

今天，他又小小地收入了一笔，可以再犒劳自己一下了。

从商店回来的路上，他意识到前方就是那个小巷，已经可以看见老路灯上斑驳的锈迹。

放缓了步伐，走过那个巷口，装作无意地瞥了一眼。

他对上了一双熟悉的天蓝眸子。

是那个男孩。蜷缩着自己，貌似抱着什么，半坐在一个大大的纸盒里，明显那不是为他准备的，无处安放的双腿交叠着抵在盒外的地面上，他注意到那双鞋已经磨得鞋底开始掉渣。

他没意识到自己已经盯了男孩看有一段时间了。

“喂，大个子。”男孩喊他。

察觉到自己方才的失态，他皱起眉头。

“你挡到我俩的太阳了。”和他梦中阴沉的声音不一样，这只是一个普通少年的嗓音，略带变声期后遗留的微哑，虽然他听不出任何情感。

“你俩？”他盯着男孩，他没看到其他人。

“我。”男孩懒洋洋地指了指自己，脸上带着明显疲惫的病态苍白，眼袋深重，还有不少殴打摩擦留下的伤口，凝着新鲜的血痂，然后指了指自己的怀抱，“她。”

他顺着男孩的指引，对方那件破旧的薄外套里还裹着一只幼猫，看起来刚生下没多久，皮毛是橘色的，尚未睁眼，还在发抖，就被抛弃了，想来这个盒子本来也是属于她。

“看起来，这本来是她的盒子。”他向左移了一步，让开倾泻的日光。

男孩表现得有些畏光，又可能是因为他奇怪的话怔住了，但很快就接上了。“我问过她要不要和我分享了，她用喵对我说了同意。”

“那我问她要不要和我走，她会怎么回复？”他单膝跪下，这样他俩就在同一水平线了。

“咪…”还没等男孩回答，怀里的幼崽因为见了冷风，恰好发出一声不满的呜咽。

男孩笑了，那是他第一次看到男孩笑出来，就像对方的眼睛那般纯粹。

“她说她愿意。”男孩用指尖点点幼猫的额头，“那你可要说话算数。”

鬼使神差，他才反应过来刚刚自己做了什么。想了想，把先前外带的快餐纸袋拿出来，拿出里面剩余的最后一个廉价汉堡，过期面包夹着肉饼的赠品，对他而言实在是难以下咽。递给了男孩。

“给，这是你之前照顾她的抚养费。”

这次换到男孩变得有些犹豫，先把幼猫小心地护着放进那个纸袋，指尖带着抑制不住地抖，看着他把她抱好，才颤巍巍地接过那个凉透的汉堡。

“谢谢。”男孩的回复很简单。然后就把手缩进怀里，闭上了眼睛，开始享受专属自己一人的温暖日光。

就像另一只等待领养的流浪猫。

他也没多做停留，带着新收养的舍友，转身走向了回家的路。

只是一时兴起。

没有什么别的意思。

房间里多了一个生命还是挺奇怪，他不明白怎么养猫，但好歹也是个熟练的网络使用者，很快就整理出大致的窝以及流质食物。

他把猫窝放在那扇窗帘的下方，就在上次那个蛛网的正下方，虽然它的主人好像已经不在了。再次手磨出一杯他最爱的那种咖啡，坐在那个最开始的位置，但他没有打开窗帘。

猫很安静，他没想给她起名字，那对他太沉重了，还是等她活下来再说吧。

他又喝了一口咖啡。

咖啡还是那样的苦。

———————————————————————

今晚他又做了梦。

又是那个男孩。

但不是许久前那种梦，是个普通却很奇怪的梦。

那是他，他看见了自己，和男孩并排坐在中央公园的长椅上，沉默不语。

甚至他也不知道男孩的名字，梦中的那人还穿着下午偶遇时的那套破烂，但梦中的他一身西装笔挺，就像曾几何时在纽约站稳脚跟意气风发的旧时光。

他不能说话，坐在那里的两人也没有说话。

只有纽约来往的人群，各式各样的人，但无人注意他俩，毕竟这里是曼哈顿，纽约的帝冠。

却听不见一丝喧哗，梦中的纽约寂静无声，与热闹的表面形成反比。

男孩也不好好坐着，半晃荡着双腿，开始哼着他没有听过的曲调，那是这片空间唯一的声音。

他看那俩人就那样和谐又微妙地坐在一起，午后的蜂蜜色暖阳透过树影均匀地包裹着他们。

梦中的他闭着双眼，安静地靠在男孩的肩膀上，宛如入睡。

原来他睡着之后是那个样子吗。

然后这点宁静被隐约传来的警笛敲碎，梦中的他马上不安地皱起眉头，眼皮颤抖，像是要醒过来。

男孩马上扶稳他的头，反身跨坐在他的身上，轻柔地捂住了他的耳朵。

他看着男孩的动作，他不知道对方在做什么。

梦中的自己不可以醒来吗？

不过他也对男孩的举动察觉不到一丝敌意，反正只是梦，是梦都是要醒的，他不介意被稍微拖下几秒。

周围的人还是入往常般冷漠，对回荡的警笛声充耳不闻，继续着各自的工作。

下一秒，整个梦境空间伴随着巨响裂开，从穹顶开始慢镜头式无声崩塌，虚拟的天空碎成无数片尖锐的菱形晶体，如雨般倾泻而下，组成路人的实体也开始融化着溃烂。

这可能是他做过的最奇怪的梦了。

不过他的内心还是没有什么波澜，毕竟这一切都和他无关，他只要在这里看着就好，迟早他会醒来的。

从梦里。

视线转向长椅上的俩人，梦中的他已经消失了，只在男孩手中留下一点微弱的萤光，渐渐散去。

男孩显然知道即将发生的一切，却带着一副释然的微笑。

然后望向他，无血色的薄唇开合。

他突然伸出手，像是要抓住什么。

但是这时他脚下的地面已经承受不住而崩溃，他直直向下坠落，什么都没来得及看见。

最后耳边听到了一声微弱的猫叫。

他坠入了无边的黑暗。

————————

————

——

他睁开了眼睛。

房间里陈旧的霉味还是让他难以习惯，瞥了眼闹钟，鲜红的“06:34”还是那样冷漠地闪烁。

竟然比平常迟了些。

他掀开被子，赤脚踩在冰冷的瓷砖地板上，径直走向那扇和男孩相联系的窗帘，却抬不起手将它掀开。

头顶那截失去主人的蛛网已经塌了半面，只留下几根晃荡的蛛丝。

听不到任何声音，耳边只有他急促的心跳声，转而蹲下，查看昨天准备好的猫窝。

那只橘色的幼崽已经停止了呼吸。

他更加不敢打开那个窗帘。

后退着撞到木桌，没有夹好的咖啡顺着重力翻倒，深褐的小豆子沙沙地洒落一地，永无止境。

他急忙奔向电脑。

决定了，用手头全部的余钱，买一张飞往远方的机票。

纽约是个吃人的城市。

他要回家了。

—END—


End file.
